Not all students are able to effectively and quickly memorize ideas and facts simply by having the idea described to them by a teacher. Most are able to cope with the word association system presently employed in the school systems; however, many cannot learn or remember in this manner.
In prior art systems, increasing memory and linguistic understanding has been accomplished through associating new information with established knowledge. Some mnemonic techniques have been utilized that coordinate consonant sounds with numbers to create the basis for word association. For example, "The Memory Book" by Harry Lorayne and Jerry Lucas discloses a "memory graph" to help a person remember locations as well as other information, based on letter/number combinations often used to help pinpoint a location on a map. Letters can be arranged down the left side of a map and numbers across the top to establish a letter/number combination. The memorization of the locations can be enhanced by creating a word to represent each location with a word beginning with the letter on the left side of the map with the next consonant following representing the number associated across the top of the map with all vowels ignored.
This system is limited in that it does not coordinate letters in a generally alphabetical order relative to numerical order. Also, the system is largely limited to non-visual memorization and can be difficult for those having underlying difficulties in understanding letters and numbers.
Systems have also been developed for coordinating letters with numbers. However, none have combined color coding with phonetics and numbers to provide a visual aid to memorize numeric and textual information and to assist those who have functional illiteracy challenges that may make reading text difficult or impossible.